


Flint and Gold

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Internalized Arophobia, M/M, Other, aromantic!Patton, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: “What’s up, padre?” Roman asked, looking up at Patton, who stood with an empty bag of microwave popcorn in one hand and a single light blue petal in his other.Roman coughed, and 2 more identical petals slid down the inside of his elbow.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 50





	Flint and Gold

Roman sorted through his collection of Disney movies on the hunt for the perfect title. Snow White was a classic, although it had been awhile since either him or Patton had seen Moana, or maybe Frozen so that they could pretend it wasn’t hot enough outside to cook an egg on the sidewalk.

“Roman?” Patton said.

“What’s up, padre?” Roman asked, looking up at Patton, who stood with an empty bag of microwave popcorn in one hand and a single light blue petal in his other. Roman coughed, and 2 more identical petals slid down the inside of his elbow.

Patton was by his side in a split second, holding all three petals.

“I’m fine, Patton! The dashing prince always has his love returned by the end of the day.”

“Roman, these are brunnera petals,” Patton said, staring at the petals in his hands.

_Of course Patton knows what the petals of his favorite flower look like._

“Pat-”

“I don’t want to loose you.”

“You won’t, Patton. We’ll slay this beast together.”

“Roman, I’m aromantic.”

“We’ll just have to try twice as hard,” Roman said, trying to ignore the urge to cough.

*****

Patton tried. They both tried.

Patton kissed Roman, and it was disgusting. It wasn’t any fault of Roman. He was gentle and sweet, but Patton felt the same disgust he had felt when he had kissed boys and girls as a teenager, hunting for that spark of magic.

Patton showered Roman in gifts. His favorite cookies, elaborately decorated cakes, and homemade cards, but each gift was met with a smile and a drifting blue petal.

And Patton went to bed each night with a sinking feeling in his heart because he was going to loose his friend. Roman wouldn’t live, or if he did he wouldn’t be anywhere near the same, because of Patton. Because no matter what way Patton struck their hearts together gold and flint could never spark.

But that didn’t mean Patton didn’t try.

Patton read romance book after romance book, trying to take all the magic and tantalizing feeling from the pages and put it in his own heart, but the feeling stayed locked in the smooth paper.

Patton called Roman a mountain of pet names, but each attempt was met with a laugh or smile that sprouted petals.

*****

“Patton?” Roman said, knocking on the door to his room. The walls of their apartment weren’t enough to stop his roommate’s sobs from reaching his ears.

“What’s up, kiddo?” Patton asked, his voice wobbling and barely reaching through the door.

“Will you permit my entrance?” Roman asked.

“Come in.” Roman slowly opened the door.

Patton’s room was in even more of a dissarray than it normally was, and that was saying something. Stuffed animals and keepsakes spilled over every surface, and Patton’s pride flag lay abandoned on the floor. Patton himself was curled up by the side of his bed, half buried in blankets and stuffed animals. Roman coughed, sending more petals floating in to the world. Patton visibly shuddered.

Roman hated the way Patton was affected by the petals. He hated the way Patton was tearing himself apart trying to make the petals go away. Roman tried to help, but it wasn’t working, and he was tired of being the damsel in distress.

Roman picked up the flag and hung it back up in the rectangular void it had left behind.

“Take it down, please,” Patton whispered.

“Patton, aromantic does not mean loveless.”

“But it means no romantic love. I’m trying and I’m trying to help you, but I can’t because I’m aromantic. Because I can’t love you like a boyfriend. But I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you so much. I love you so much because you’re my friend, and-”

Roman cut Patton off by coughing.

And only air came out of his lungs.


End file.
